


Imperfect Day

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, OCD Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im sorry if it seems rushed :P Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imperfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if it seems rushed :P Enjoy!

Everything had to be exactly perfect. Every little thing.  
Except. It wasn’t.

He had woken up a minute after five. He took more than ten minutes in the shower. He forgot a step in his walk out of his apartment, his OCD forcing him to do so again until he got it right and thus making him late for work – again. 

He just hopped nothing else went wrong in his OCD ways for the rest of the day.

But of course the universe – being the bitch it was – didn't let that happen.

He had gotten to work and immediately prompted into playing Minecraft for their weekly idiotic game that Gavin and Geoff created. He sighed softly but did so anyway. As soon as he was in the game and hit record in sync with everyone, they were prompted what to do in the game.

Kill as many mobs as you can before the hour was up.   
Well shit. 

He knew few mobs only held up to less than five hits with a iron sword – that they had to use – and it made his mood worsen. 

\--

Fourteen. Not ten. Not Fifteen. Fucking four-teen.   
Fourteen mobs he had killed before the hour was up. Of course he won between the five of them – Geoff keeping count – but it wasn’t worth it if he only killed fucking fourteen mobs. 

“Congratulations Ray! Go get the tower from Jack and erect the damn thing!” Geoff called, speed flying his character back to Achievement City. 

“God damn it! I was so close!” Gavin pouted, starting his way back – thirteen kills under his belt. 

Ray only made grumbling noises and quiet deep breaths to keep him calm as he mined the tower from Jack’s obsidian. 

“Everyone here?!” Jack asked, humming as he waited outside Ray’s dirt house.  
“Just let me –“ Ryan started before he re-spawned another Edgar in his hole, “- there. Edgar is back and safe.”   
“God damn it. Thought we save before he noticed.” Michael groaned, the others laughing – except Ray.

Ray was just trying to keep his cool.   
“Alright Ray! Erect that damn thing! I’m bloody hungry!” Gavin called, his character placed right on top of Ray’s house to get a good camera angle. The others chuckled.

Ray called out a finally and mined his dirt block. He jumped and placed, “One – fuck.” He missed. “One Two – Fuck.” He missed again. “Three four five si- FUCK.” It was erected but he counted one too many. Geoff noticed and quickly called a let’s stop. 

But it was too late. Ray quickly quit and saved his footage before storming out of the office – of course doing his five step procedure before actually getting out the door. The office was left in shock and stunned silence.

“He messed up his five thing again, didn’t he…” Gavin asked, already knowing the answer. The other four nodded. 

\--

Ray locked himself into a closet. Of course he had to lock and unlock it multiple of five times before it actually locked and stuffed him into a corner with gaming items on one side and books on the other. He stuffed his face into his arms as they rested on his bunched up knees.   
Minutes passed before there was a set of knocks on the door.   
“Leave me be. Alone? Alone. Be. Alone.”  
“Come on Ray, open the door.” Ryan’s voice came from the other side.   
He hesitated but soon, again after multiple of times, unlocked the door. Ryan slowly opened it and stepped in, seeing the smaller step five times before sitting again in the corner.   
He waited a few minutes with out saying a word but soon sat himself next to Ray and leaned against the wall.   
“Want to talk about it?” he asked, his blue eyes looking at Ray.  
“No its dumb. Stupid. Idiotic…. Stupid… Its Idiotic.” 

Ryan only nodded and focused on the wall. Seconds passed before Ray was slouched and mumbling away. “I fucking hate myself. Hate. Dislike. I dislike myself Ryan.” He tensed slightly but continued on, “I can’t take any more of this OCD, Rye. Ryan. I cant Ryan. Ryan.” He groaned.  
Ryan listened, his heart paining as each word was said.   
“I wish I was never bor-“  
“Shut up.” Ryan had enough. He pulled Ray into his lap and held his face between his hands, angry blue and confused and startled brown eyes meeting.   
“Your OCD is a part of you. But your so much more, Ray. You’re amazing at gaming, you joke about everything and anything. You’re incredible and a strong human that has dealt with this who knows how long Ray.

“But I’m a burden…I cant carry more than five things unless it’s a multiple of said number, I have to walk five damn steps forwards and backwards before actually getting in or out of a room. I just…cause too much problems for others…” his gaze broke from Ryan’s, darting to the floor. 

“You’re not a damn burden Ray. You are an amazing human being who’s stolen my heart.” 

“Wha-“ he couldn't reply seeing as Ryan had kissed him.

It took a moment but he soon melted into the kiss, and yet everything felt perfect.


End file.
